First Meeting
by gothic vampyre
Summary: rated pg13 to be sure its not underrated. inu meets his sister but doesnt knw it
1. she demon

First Meeting

Two glowing eyes followed a lonely boy to the village well. The boy suddenly turns to see who is watching him. The eyes closed only once, not wanting to give away their demon owner's position. The boy's father came running out of the forest, breathless from searching for his son. The man looked back as if he was being chased. Quietly, the demon moved back into the forest where he finds an injured she-demon.

By the look on her face, she must have thought he was the one who wounded her. He saw her grabbed a bloody dagger in an attempt of defending herself. He showed that he had no intentions of hurting her. She looked at his long silver hair and golden eyes. She opened her mouth, yet no words came out. The demon was about to ask her what had happen, but she passed out.

When she woke, she was covered in a blanket and there was a bowl of water beside her. She sensed that someone was near her and when she looked it was the demon. Her wound was bandaged and the blood had been washed from her arm. She looked at him and then wondered one question

"**_Who is he?"_** Before she could speak, he asked her who she was. She didn't answer; all she did was stared at him. She tired to sit up but could not. He rushed to her and told her not to put any pressure on her wounded arm. She looked into his eyes and saw the concern he had for her. This concern had surprised her because all she ever knew was the fear of other demons, on the account of her past. Once more the demon asked if she was okay. She nodded her head before a faint yes. The demon asked who she was once more. She said to call her Mitsuko.

"Mitsuko?" he asked.

She looked at him with an irritated facial expression.

"Yes, Mitsuko" she said in a stronger voice. "And your name is?" she asked.

He looked up and replied "Inuyasha."

She stared at the fire thinking of the human that gave her the wound which was now throbbing painfully. Inuyasha could sense the anger mounting in her eyes and asked what had happened to her arm. She looked at him and then her arm. Mitsuko began to reveal how she got wounded.

"As you may or may not know there was an agreement between the demons and humans." she began.

Mitsuko continued to tell the story how the agreement was broken by two irrational demons.

"Since then, no demons were safe or allowed in the village. I thought I would be safe if I stayed hidden. In the middle of the night, a loud noise woke me. I was still half asleep at the time when a dagger flew out at my shoulder. The one who threw the weapon was too much of a coward to finish what he started." Mitsuko continued, "And that is where you came in."

Now Inuyasha knew why he saw the anger deep in her eyes.

Daybreak came and Inuyasha woke up to find that Mitsuko was gone and where she had lain he found a white rose. A token of her thanks, he thought.

Jumping from the tree branch, Mitsuko thought about the night before, when she was cared for by Inuyasha. It was as if they had known each other before but she did not know when. She dismissed the thought after awhile. He had done a fairly good job at treating her wound she thought. Maybe I should have stayed to learn more about him. Hn. Oh well

Else where...

"My lord the two half demons have met"

"Do they know they are siblings?"

"No, not to our information"

"Then there is no need for concern ... at least for now."

Mitsuko walked most of the morning till she found a river wash up in. Still frustrated that Inuyasha was still on her mind, she took out her anger on the surrounding forest. Weary of the forest she walked to one of the villages to steal her lunch. On the way she finds a little girl.

"What do you want Rin?" she asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru told me to look for you" Rin said at once.

"And what does my brother want?" Mitsuko asked.

Rin just shrugged and started to walk toward the forest. Mitsuko followed Rin until a tall white haired demon came into view.

"You asked for me" said Mitsuko.

"Where have you been?" Sesshomaru asked.

Surprised Mitsuko said "don't tell me you were worried. But if you must know I went for a walk".

"For two days?" he questioned.

"So it was a long walk" she fired back

. "What happened?" asked Rin pointing to the wound.

"Nothing" said Mitsuko as she covered her wound.


	2. blood stain

"For two days?" he questioned.

"So it was a long walk" she fired back

. "What happened?" asked Rin pointing to the wound.

"Nothing" said Mitsuko as she covered her wound.

* * *

**First Meeting chp2**

**(A/N: some of the character maybe OOC cuz i havent watched the show in like forever..)**

* * *

"it had to have been something!" rin protested

sesshomaru looked at the wound

"leave her be rin" sesshomaru told the girl

rin lowered her head

"so how was your walk?" he asked mitsuko

she looked at him

"tiring": she answered

"we leave for a town near the eastern mountains before sn rise" he told her turning his back

she nodded, knowing he would know that she understood

------with inu---------

"inuyasha!" yelled kagome as she saw him exit the woods "where have you been?"

"hn? none of your business!!" he cried as she flung her self to hug him

"but theres blood on your shirt!" shippo pointed out

inuyasha looked down and sure enough a stain looked back at him

"dont worry its not mine-" he stopped before he mentioned the she-demon

"got in to another fight?" miroku asked "or just out hunting rabbits?"

inuyasha glared at the monk in anger

"shut up!" inuyasha yelled

"so where did it come from?' kagome asked touching the stain

he stayed quiet

**_/why do i feel the need to keep it a secert?/_** inuyasha thought

"inuyasha-" kagome brought him backfrom his thoughts "SIT BOY!"

the dog demon slammed into the dirt beneath him

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" he cried out

---------------next day-------------

"rin...rin wake up!" jaken shakes the girl not too roughly

still she would not wake

"my lord the girl still sleeps"

sesshomaru looks at the sleeping form

"and ah-un cant come with us form here on-"

"i will carry her brother" mitsuko said picking her up "till she wakes" she added

* * *

A/N: ok i dont really know were i was going with this since i first wrote it like 2 years ago do i you have ideas let me know!! 


End file.
